Harry Potter Music Meme
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Some stupid music meme. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromdeda, Luna, Neville, Rita, Draco, Snape. M-Language, sexual content.


**I don't know why I did this, this was really dumb. **

**

* * *

**

**Here's the thing:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. In this case, Harry Potter **

**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**

* * *

**

**1.) Song: Creep by Radiohead.**

I stared at her sleek blonde tresses as they fell elegantly about her face. Her eyes caught mine and locked, god, she was just like an angel.

"I wish I was special…" the words left my mouth, they sounded so pitiful…so weak. Completely and totally unlike me.

"You're so fucking special…" I whispered before she had a chance to process the first thought.

Her eyes widened, her mouth started to open, and then shut. She had me wrapped in her arms before I could protest, not that I would have anyway.

"What makes you think you're not special….Bella…my sweet Bella. What would I do without you? Die. That's what, you're my life…and that in itself makes you special, the most precious thing in my world."

The words stunned me…I just wanted to make her happy, I would give her whatever she wanted. Bellatrix Black didn't give people what they wanted, but she was in a trance, and it had nothing to do with magic.

**

* * *

**

**2.) Song: Post Modern Girls by The Strokes**

Luna paced the dormitory, solemnly casting awkward, yet nervous glances at the clock on the wall every few seconds.

Where was she? She was supposed to be here an hour ago…to do an "interview" But Luna…she needed to see her. She needed…she needed to touch her.

She felt her heart quicken as she heard a wisp of a whisper, the sound of a shoe dulled by carpet. But she turned and it wasn't her, it was just the ghosts of her imagination, the whispers of her insanity.

She sighed as she twirled her robe in her hands, running the fabric between her fingers gently, casting one more glance at the clock. One more minute…and she was going to bed, really, she was. Rita was never more than one hour and 6 minutes late and the clock showed that she was one hour and 3 minutes late.

"Little girl, you're mine" the utterance made Luna jump, the intrusion expected but not, Luna turned to face her lover, the mild anger and annoyance she felt melted when she saw what the blonde was adorning…

"Oh, but you're mine…"

**

* * *

**

**3.) Song: Boy with a Coin by Iron and Wine.**

Neville fingered the coin with curiosity, he had never seen anything like it. The man that stared back at him was one entirely unfamiliar to him. He had funny hair and was wearing a suit, certainly not someone from the ministry of magic. He tucked the coin in his jean pocket, deciding to later examine it, but for now he would walk the grounds, sometimes talking to make awkward small talk, sometimes stopping to make actual conversation. But Neville never lingered.

A small girl was conjuring a bird by a willow tree, the sunlight glistening off of the lake caught her eyes and the joy in them. Her joyous screams rose through the air and cut short when the bird vanished in a puff of smoke. Neville turned to see the school bullies-Syltherins, walking towards her. He felt anger swell in his chest and his fists tighten. That little girl wasn't doing anything to them, nothing at all, just an innocent first year, minding her business on a Saturday afternoon.

The food chain, but that's how it was, she would learn who to trust and who to stay away from. Neville sighed and turned his back to the scene, the girls tearstained face imprinted in his mind.

**

* * *

**

**4) Song: Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.**

Cissy's eyes filled with tears and she watched her sisters retreating back, and her pale shaking hand intertwined with that great horrible man…that man that was taking Bella away from her. Cissy could hardly keep quiet…as Bella was turning she whispered…

"Baby…don't go…" she didn't know if Bella had heard…but it had made her tear up all the same.

Bella had to go be a wife now…she wouldn't have time for Cissy…she would have to have children. It didn't matter that Bella didn't want to, it's what the Dark Lord commanded, and it must be done. Bella would learn to deal, would learn to love this man in her own way, as only Bella could love someone. Cissy thought she had all of Bella's love…she may for the moment, but it looked like things weren't going to stay that way.

Cissy wiped her tear stained face and turned regretfully, letting her sisters face slip from her mind, letting her thoughts wander to Lucius…to her son, to her life.

**

* * *

**

**5) Song: Needle in the Hay by Elliot Smith**

"Bella, Bella, where are you?" Cissy's voice rang through the spacious hallway, her small eyes glittering with excitement, her chubby cheeks pulled into a breathtaking smile. She loved playing with Bella…her older sister, it had always made her feel so cool, so grown up.

"But, my dear, if I told you where I was…it wouldn't be a game, would it?" Bella's chuckling voice echoed around Cissy coming from various corners and bedrooms. Cissy sighed in frustration, but her eyes were still sparkling madly as she searched for her sister.

"Come and get me…" Bella whispered from her hiding spot behind a large sculpture of a snake. She laughed slightly as she watched Cissy running around looking everywhere…even places where Bella couldn't possibly fit. Places on a mouse could.

Bella kicked the base of the snake softly, her sisters head snapped around a second later, Bella was sick of playing with her prize…

"I found you!" Cissy said, running into Bella's arms and planting a loving kiss on her lips.

"Yes…you did…" Bella said, spinning her younger sister around, she found the needle in the hay.

**

* * *

**

**6) Song: Coffee Break by Forever the Sickest Kids.**

Tonks stared down into her coffee sadly, the black liquid looked so…the same, so…routine. She popped open the cap on her firewhiskey and poured in a shot…she almost did it with regret. She'd been drinking too much lately.

Lupin…

The name crossed her mind and she almost hit herself in frustration…she had been doing so well, she hadn't thought of him in almost an hour..almost, until now.

She willed the tears to not come and she took a giant gulp of the firewhiskey, she had completely abandoned the coffee…coffee wouldn't make the tears stop, but forgetting might.

**

* * *

**

**7) Song: A Little Priest from Sweeney Todd.**

"What_ is _it?" Bella stared down at the thing in front of her, cocking her head to one side and then back again…it could be a pie…maybe, a deformed one.

"It's a meat pie, dear" a nearby ghost said, her voice was stoic, almost bored sounding.

"It doesn't look like one" Bella said stubbornly pushing the disgusting pie away from her. Lucius quickly reached across Cissy to grab it, "It's quite good" his mouth was full, Bella almost gagged she was so repulsed.

She _loathed_ Lucius Malfoy, if only because of his constant obsession with her sister. Bella could have any boy she wanted, but Lucius…he only had eyes for Cissy…perfect, sweet Cissy.

**

* * *

**

**8) Song: Lip Gloss by Lil Mama, ahahahaha.**

Dromeda popped her lips slowly, relishing the feel of the sticky gloss and the the look of the soft sheen of pink. It had been a present from her sisters, they said they found it and just knew that it would look amazing on her.

"Mmmm…that is sexy" Bella said from behind her, Dromeda jumped, she had thought she was quite alone in her dormitory.

"Thanks…" Dromeda blushed, she wasn't used to attention from her sister…usually it was Cissy who got it all.

"Mind if I use some?" Bella asked, her voice soft and innocent, Dromeda held out the tube for her.

"Oh, but I like mine much better…secondhand…" and then Bella's lips were pressed to Dromedas, the lip gloss sliding the kiss, making it sloppy…and fruity. Bella's hand snaked around Dromedas neck for a moment, and then the kiss broke.

There was a perfect sheen of lip gloss coating Bella's luscious lips, she puckered them softly, blowing Dromeda a small kiss.

"Thanks love" she said airily before walking out the door.

**

* * *

**

**9)Song: I Feel Perfect by Porcelain and the Tramps**

Luna felt the couch shift slightly, the air around her warmed slightly. Rita had moved a little closer to her while she was talking, it could have been subconscious, but it probably wasn't.

"Oh, just stop it" Luna said, hitting Rita lightly on the thigh, flashing a breathtaking smile.

"What ever are you talking about?" Rita asked, her eyes wide and innocent, completely tainted with sarcasm.

Luna didn't answer, just pressed her lips against her lovers, savoring the taste she had been missing. The taste she rarely got.

Rita kissed her back fiercely, her hand already starting to snake up Luna's skirt, her other arm snaking around the younger girls waist.

A few moans escaped, a few feels were stolen, but they were perfect, they felt perfect.

* * *

**10) Song: Missed Me by The Dresden Dolls.**

"Did you miss me, boy?" Snapes black eyes narrowed as he stared at his pray, the sniveling liar, he would pay…he would pay.

"Can't say I did professor" Draco answered, spitting out each syllable of the last word, relishing Snape's flinching. "Maybe I'll miss you when you're locked in Azkaban" Draco's word stood still in the air, the ominousity of the statement slicing through the air like a razor.

"On. What. Charges?" the strain of the older mans voice was apparent, his obvious discomfort heartbreaking.

"Rape, of course" Draco said, the words falling heavily off his lips, his mouth curving into a smile.

"Why, you little bastard- " Snape started, but stopped…let the little bastard say that, there was no proof, and even then, Snape had the memory…Draco begging…begging for Snape to take him…and Draco was overage, it would only serve to embarrass them both.


End file.
